Our Scarlet Angel
by AnimeFreakSama
Summary: "I'm home... I'm never going to leave you guys, my family again..." She's back after 11 years but it seems that she's hiding some dark secrets. I know I know the summary sucks but hope you give it a try! Family love ahead!


**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating 'Heartbroken Once Again' I'm gonna write another fanfiction I guess. This fanfiction is set in a highschool life with no magic. Yay! I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters. all the characters are out of character Lucy is born in December, Gray and Natsu are born in June and Erza is born in January so that means Erza is the oldest yayyy! smileys for everyone! **

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts' **

Chapter 1:Not Suppose To

_Normal P.O.V_

It was not suppose to end this way. It was not suppose for them to have a bad ending. They were like family, they were not suppose to be separated from each other. They were like family even though they weren't related by blood. They were family, the four of them, happy to have each other's company even though they fight sometimes. They were family, if one of them is sad all of them will cheer him or her up, if one of them is happy they will share the happiness together. But they did not expect the event to turn so sour, so drastically… Tears poured down their faces as they fought back sobs. Seeing their older sister hooked up to all those wires, broken and beyond repair… it was too much. "Nee-chan why did you leave us?" The seven years old, blond-haired girl asked to no one in particular. Slamming his fist onto the ground, the pinkette let out a howl of despair, one akin to that of a dragon's, pure but yet filled with despair. A raven-haired boy covered his eyes with his hand, also sad that his older sister left. "Dammit! Dammit all! You can't leave now! Not after all we've been through!" The pinkette swore. "Natsu why did Nee-chan leave us?" The blond-haired girl asked the pinkette, hugging him. "I don't know Lucy. I don't know…" The pinkette replied, hugging the blond-haired girl, now known as Lucy. A hand pressed onto his back as the raven-haired boy gritted his teeth. "Natsu…" The pinkette, now named Natsu, let go of Lucy and turned to face the boy that called his name. "What is it Gray?" Natsu asked the raven-haired boy. "Nothing, it's just… It happened so fast. And now that she's gone it feels like… it feels like a part of us is missing. You know what I mean?" Gray asked. "Yeah, I know what you mean Gray," Natsu replied, wiping his tears, "It feels like there is a big hole in our hearts and nobody is able to heal it… Nobody at all." None of them expected things to turn out this way. Not in a million years would they have thought of standing beside their best friend… Their nakama's death bed, watching helplessly in the waiting room as doctor's tried their best to keep her condition stable. Not in a million years…

_11 Years Later _

"Nee-san, we're doing fine. Thank you for watching over us this past few years. Life without you is really hard but we're managing very well, don't worry about Natsu and Gray, I'll stop them from fighting. I'm sure that you will be happy to see them getting along. Well, I got to go now Nee-san I'll talk to you again soon bye!" Lucy said while looking at the sky from her bedroom window. "Natsu!Gray! Wake up! We're gonna be late for school!" Lucy shouted while knocking on their door. (A little message for you guys Natsu and Gray is sharing the same room :O) "Five more minutes Lucy!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted from inside the room. "Tch. Don't copy me popsicle/pinky!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison. Lucy giggled while listening to her brothers fighting. "Arghh. We're up. We're up," Natsu said while walking out his room and to the bathroom. "That's good to know," Lucy said while smiling at her brother. The three of them went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast in silence. Gray was the first one to break the silence. "So it's been 11 years huh?" Gray asked, sadness in his voice. "Yeah. 11 long years without her with us," Natsu replied, eyes flickering with sadness. "C-Cheer up guys. There's no point in thinking about the past anymore, what matters is the future...Right?" Lucy said, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, you're right Lucy. Let's go to school shall we?" Natsu stated, getting up from his chair. Lucy and Gray got up from their chairs and grabbed their bags.

_In Class_

Crashes and shouts could be heard as students stopped to stare at the two teens wrestling on the floor, trying to get the upper hand. Punches and kicks were everywhere as it hit students near them and sent them flying away. "Take that flame-brain!" "Ha! You missed me underwear queen!" "Tch. Time to end this." "Couldn't agree more." Dramatic battle cries were heard as Natsu and Gray charged forward. "GRAY-THEME!" "MATCHSTICK!" "NATSU! GRAY! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Natsu and Gray used their 'emergency brakes' and faced to see Lucy looking at them angrily. Gulps were heard as Lucy dragged them to their seats. "Now stay there or else!" Lucy threatened. "Yes sir," the duo said in unison. Satisfied with her work, Lucy proceeded to talk to Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna, are you gonna do anything about your relationship with Natsu? I know you like him," Lucy said mischievously. "W-what are you t-talking about Lucy?" Lisanna asked innocently. Before Lucy could answer her, their homeroom teacher walked in. "All right class, before we start I would like to take your attendance," he said while getting a booklet from a drawer. Groans filled the room as shouts of just starting the class now and you already know us began. "Enough!" Gildarts shouted, silencing the class. "I said that I will take attendance and that's what I'll do! Now, say here when I call your name!

Natsu Dragneel?"

"Here"

"Mirajane Strauss?"

"Here sensei"

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Here"

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Present sensei"

Going through the list and only stopping to ogle at his daughter, Cana, their homeroom teacher got through the list quickly. "Now, I have one news for you guys. We have a new transfer student, I hope you treat her like your family. Just like how we teachers treat you students as our family. You brats got that?!" Gildarts said with a grin on his face. Hearing the news, the class immediately filled with murmurs and whispers. "A new transfer student? I hope she's a chick!" "I bet she's ugly." "She can carry my alcohol for me!" "I hope she likes books!" 'A new student huh? Tch. I don't care bout her,' Natsu thought with a bored look on his face. "Quiet! Quiet! Now. No one but the teachers are told about this because this student is special. She doesn't have any family and from what Headmaster Makorov said, he found her beat up and we do not know anything about her or what happened to her. Headmaster Makorov also said that anyone who messes with her gets…the punishment" Hearing this, the class quietened down and just stared at him. 'Beat up huh? Wonder who she is,' Natsu thought while staring at the door. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind.

_Flashback 11 Years Ago_

_A girl, with hair red as the sunset (A/N sorry I'm bad at describing things lol) sat at the top of the hill. Beside her was a girl with golden hair, a boy with pink hair and another boy with black hair. They were looking at the sunset together like siblings. They smiled at each other as they enjoyed one another's company. "Nee-chan, can we always watch the sunset together like this?" Asked the golden hair girl. "Of course Lucy, we can," the red-head replied. Lucy smiled and hugged the red-head, known as Erza. "I love you Nee-san!" Lucy said. Erza as well as the two boys smiled at their little sister. The scene soon faded to the sound of squealing tires and a loud crashing sound. "Oh my goodness! Someone call 911! There's been an accident!" "Nee-san! Nee-san where are you?" "Erza! Erza! Where are you?" The two boys shouted, looking for the red-head. "Where are you?!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"Natsu…"

"Natsu…!"

"Natsu!"

Snapping out of his trance-like state, Natsu looked at his seating partner in confusion. "What did I miss?" He asked. Lisanna giggled at his antics. "Gildarts-sensei was about to call the new student in when you spaced out. Natsu, why are you crying?" Lisanna asked. "Huh, what?" Natsu's hand flew to his cheek, wiping away the tears that rolled down. That memory. It always haunted him… The one day where his life crashed and burned. Turning around, his eyes scanned the room for the only people that will understand his pain. There they were. Gray's face hardened and Lucy hid her eyes under her bangs. They all held their private conversation. It was _her_. It was always about her. About his crush "Now, without further ado, I would like to introduce our new classmate. I hope you treat her well!" All eyes shot to the door when the door clicked open and a face peered in. Gasps were heard as class 2-b came face-to-face with a goddess. She came to a stop at the front of the class, next to the teacher's table. Her hair was as red as the sunset, flowing down to her waist. Her body was one any girl will die for; curvy and busty, her waist narrow with long, slender legs and full hips that looked all the more enticing. Whistles were heard as she smiled at them. Her face fit perfectly with the rest of her body. Brown eyes and a super sweet smile that one would get diabetes just by looking at it. (A/N im very sorry if I insulted anyone with the diabetes comment im very sorry and im just gonna skip all the description about the new student like I said I suck at describing things and people) Her eyes looked around the room and Natsu felt his breath catch in his throat as their eyes met. She looked so familiar...The hair… The eyes…The smile…All like her. "W-Why don't you introduce yourself?" Gildarts stuttered as the red-head turned to look at him. Even Gildarts was blushing like mad at her beauty. Facing the class she let out a cute giggle. "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you all! I hope we become friends!" Chairs clattered as Natsu, Gray and Lucy stood up. Lucy stood with her eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth as she bit back a sob, missing her 'older sister'. Gray and Natsu wasn't faring better as tears rolled down their faces and hit the floor. The whole class including Gildarts stared at them like they were crazy, but they didn't care as they finally get to see their older sister again after 11 years. Lucy ran forward and hugged her older sister in a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face as she nuzzled her face into her older sister's neck. Erza patted Lucy's head lightly as she gave a sad smile to Lucy. "Nee-chan… I thought you were dead," Lucy whispered, still hugging Erza. 'Lucy have a sister?!' Levy thought, eyes wide as she looked at the scene in front of her. 'My. My.' Mira smiled. "Shhh… Don't cry Lucy. I'm here with you, Natsu and Gray. I'm not going anywhere again," Erza hugged Lucy and soothingly patted her back. "Nee-chan I missed you so much. I'm never letting you go. Never again." "Don't worry Lucy. My family is you guys. I'm not leaving you guys again." Pulling out of their hug, Lucy put her arms on Erza's shoulder, looking her in the eyes as a serious expression crossed her face. "Welcome home… Nee-chan!" Smiling gently as a single tear slid down her cheek, Erza said "I'm home… Lucy, Natsu, Gray." Hearing that, Natsu and Gray ran forward and pounced on Erza and Lucy, making them fall on the floor. "Welcome home Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted together. 'They look so cute together' Mira thought smiling at them. 'Hmmmm? Seems like I have another love rival. Gray-sama/Natsu is mine!' Juvia and Lisanna thought at the same time. The group of four forgot about the rest of the world. Why should they care? What matters was the person they missed for 11 years is back with them…

**I'm sorry everyone! T_T I'm sorry! I know the story sucks like shit! Please forgive me! I know that it took me a few months to write this and it turned out to be shit! I'm sorry! Tell me if I should continue this or you guys want me to leave it but I will be sad if you want me to leave it anyways Happy birthday to all those people born this month and I hope you will want me to continue this story! Take care!**


End file.
